The Lion and the Butterfly
by Sorry to Burst Your Bubble
Summary: The contrast between fact and hearsay. Heart and head. Science and sorcery. Being alone because you are a loner as opposed to being alone in a sea of people.
1. 1 Bubblegum

The Lion and the Butterfly By: Sorry to Burst Your Bubble

Chapter 1: Bubblegum

Elphaba and Glinda were enjoying a quiet day in their private suite. _"Well, almost quiet," Elphaba thought._ The sounds, na-om, na-om, chomp, chomp, were driving her crazy. She snapped her book shut, taking her thumb away from its holding spot. She got off her bed and walked over to where Glinda lay.

Glinda looked up at her, annoyed friend, "Now, look who's casting a shadow."

Elphaba smiled remembering how her roommate had moved away from the warmth of the hearth so she could get her reading light back.

"Well, could you at least chew your gum," Glinda watched Elphaba measure with her fingers, "with a bit more finesse?"

A singsong–ed "Mmm-ay-be-eee," was the reply. Glinda watched her roommate heave a sigh. She also watched as Elphaba rolled her deep chocolate, earthy swirls at her.

Brown eyes narrowed, and watched as Glinda blew a bubble, and then popped it. The brown eyed girl let it happen once more, then asked.

"What in the name of Oz, are you doing, anyway?"

Glinda felt the weight of her bed shift as her friend sat down.

"I'm studying, Elphie," the blonde said, she gestured to the open textbook, and the papers that were sprawled out on her bed.

"Oh, I didn't know," Elphaba bit her lip, "Umm, I apologize."

Now it was Glinda's turn to be exasperated, "It just so happens, chewing gum. It helps me to think, and thinking in turn, helps me study."

"Well, if chewing gum helps you study? I'm all for it, Glin."

" _Glin, she's never called me that before." Glinda blushed._

Glinda found a green cheek and kissed it. The green girl turned in her direction, surprised. After raven hair had tickled her nose, she said sweetly.

"Yes, Elphie, I think I can manage to study with the same finesse I get myself dressed in the morning," she ran her fingers through that sleek, soft hair. Elphaba relaxed by Glinda's touch murmured, "I'm so proud of you."


	2. 2 Glinda Caught The Brightest Firefly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked in either form book, or musical**

The Lion and the Butterfly

Chapter 2: Glinda Caught The Brightest Firefly

Glinda bounced into the room a big smile on her face. It quickly faded when she realized her roommate was still studying.

"Elphie, dearest, why don't you take a break from studying?"

She rummaged through the fridge and pulled out two empty jam jars. She had gotten up early that morning to poke holes the lids.

Elphaba pictured her book being ripped out of her hands and being pulled out the door. _"Um, nope, not today," Elphaba thought._

She shut her book, and walked over to her roommate, "Glinda, did you have extra coffee this morning?"

"Yea-eeesss, I did," the blonde's voice came out in a melody, she tossed her hair, and moved her hand like she was a cat batting yarn.

The raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow, "how many, Glin?"

She felt herself go a deeper green, as she watched Glinda's cheeks go rosy pink.

"Um, add three to my usual two," Glinda showed on her fingers.

"Geez, Glin," Elphaba tossed her book onto her bed, then whispered into the blonde's ear, "if you would've told me you had a – project for us – I could've helped."

"Obviously, you were studying. I didn't want to interrupt. Plus, half of that I know you were trying to better understand Dr. Dillamond's notes. Lurlin bless his soul."

It had been a month since the funeral. Galinda, now Glinda to pay her respects and Elphie more diligent in her studies.

Glinda put on a shawl, and handed one to her friend, and said, "don't forget to grab a jar."

"Got one! Are we catching fireflies?" Elphaba asked as she slipped the shawl over her shoulders and took a jar like she was told.

"Yes, how? How did you know?"

"Oh, Glin, don't be so sullen. I have the gift of foresight."

"So, that's why you were so quiet when we first met?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Do you know what I'm getting you for your birthday?"

Elphaba smiled, she could feel her cheeks go warm.

"No, Glin, I don't. My birthday is not till autumn anyway. It's Nessa, who has a birthday coming up. It's summer after all. Hence, why we are catching fireflies."

The two girls realized they were stalled in time. The girls didn't start talking again. Until they found a nice quiet bench, on the edge of the courtyard. Fireflies flickering to and fro. They sat the jars down.

It was Glinda who spoke first, "who needs jars? When it's just so pretty to watch them hover in the air. I ought to mention, that when you talk about your little sis, you light up. You're a firefly of your own creation."

Elphaba grabbed Glinda's hand and led them to the center of the glow. Glinda looked around awestruck. It was Oz-tastic there amid a thousand tiny glowing creatures. All of them part of the same vortex.

"Elphie," the blonde exclaimed, "it reminds me of the twinkle lights at the Ozdust."

"Yeah, it sort of does," the raven-haired girl agreed, "so, I'm your firefly?"

Glinda looked at Elphaba enamored with how her skin was lit by firefly light. She tilted her head up to look into brown eyes, "yes, El," that's when she felt warm lips press against hers, and a tongue – Elphie's tongue – slide between her pearly whites.


	3. 3 Birthday for a Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked the book, or musical.**

The Lion and the Butterfly

Chapter 3: Birthday for a Rose

1

Elphaba woke up to the sound of knocking at their suite door. She stumbled out of bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and blinked. The knock came again. "Alright, hold your horses," she muttered. She felt for the pull switch, and when light flooded the room she grounded her feet on the floor. She stood and briskly walked to the door opening it far enough, so she could poke her head out.

"Boq, to what do I owe this abrupt awakening from my slumber? It's a good thing I don't dream."

"I am, I am, humbly sorry, Elphie, it is Miss Nessarose she is requesting your presence. She wants to get dressed."

"Ah, of course, she does. It is her special day, after all," she held out a finger for him to wait, "give me a couple tics, and do be quiet. Glinda is still asleep. She is awfully cross if she doesn't get her beauty sleep." Boq folded his arms and waited against the wall. Three different outfits slung over his arm.

Elphaba quickly and quietly went to the bathroom. She pulled her navy-blue frock over her head. She brushed her teeth and spit her toothpaste in the sink without the aid of water. She slathered frankincense oil from her crown to the tips of her toes and did the same thing to her backside. She quickly did her hair in its usual braid. She picked up her frock from the floor and went to the closet. She put her frock in the hamper. Then she pulled out a plum colored beanie, a plum colored blouse with a tiny bit of lace around the neckline, and at the sleeves. A plane plum colored skirt, some black knitted leggings with a diamond design woven into them, and a pair of ankle high black boots. She grabbed a piece of paper, and with a quill and ink scribbled a quick note. Leaving it on Glinda's bedside table before slipping out the door. The note read: _Dear Glinda, just in case you wake up and I'm not here. I went to help Nessarose. Courtesy of, Elphie._

Elphaba looked at Boq, his predicament hitting her just then.

"Oh, you poor thing. At least, my sister, had the decency to narrow her choices down for what she wants to wear. Before demanding that you come fetch me."

As the two of them began walking down the hall, Elphaba broke the silence.

"You know, Boq, I am truly sorry. That is, for calling you a tadpole."

"It is okay, Elphie, I shouldn't have called attention to your skin color like that. You had every right to be vexed with me, and maybe even, a little bit baffled at seeing me again. After all, we hadn't seen each other in quite some time. Did Glinda put you up to apologizing?"

Elphaba folded her arms crossed her chest.

"I cannot believe you would accuse Glinda. Of all people Glinda… Put me up to something? Why, the very thought, preposterous. She may have planted the seed. That's why I waited, so my apology was one of the genuine kind. I didn't want it to be forced."

2

Boq handed Elphaba the outfit choices and obliged to mind Nessarose's privacy. When Elphaba entered the room Nessarose was sitting up in bed, to the best of her ability.

"I apologize, Fabala, for waking you up at six in the morning," Nessa said. The smile on her face contagious. "It's okay," Elphaba said. She maneuvered the wheelchair, so the transfer could be done with ease. She also locked the brakes for safety. She grabbed her sister's wrist and caressed it. "It's okay, my pretty, you were just excited. Are you ready?"

At that question Nessa put her hands around her sister's shoulders. Strong arms lifted her from the bed to her chair. "Have you decided, out of the three outfits you chose, which one are you going to wear?" Elphaba asked.

Nessa pushing herself in the direction of her bathroom replied, "a little, I could wear, my red dress with black stockings. Or my periwinkle dress with my white stockings. My gold dress would only go good with my black stockings. Besides I don't want to outshine anyone."

"Oh," Elphaba waved a hand dismissively, "Nessie, that's ridiculous. Today's your day to be the brightest star, if you wish."

Elphaba had successfully transferred Nessa to the toilet. Her sister had finally decided on the periwinkle dress and white leggings. The eldest pulled the silver jeweled shoes out of the closet. When she returned to the bathroom she gently slipped them on Nessarose's feet. Nessa held up her arms, as Elphaba coaxed the dress onto her sister's body.

Once Nessa was placed back into her chair, she was left alone to brush her teeth, wash her face, and do her hair. When she was done with the brush, and her hair was free of tangles. It was Elphaba who slid the periwinkle headband into her younger sister's hair.

"Elphaba," Nessa said, "I know, you've called me Nessie since I was born. However, it seems like it should belong to some monster. To be precise, a monster that dwells within a lake."

"Well, father and you call me Fabala. I have always supposed it was

Frog-ish for Cinderella."

"Oh my, you're right Fabala does sound like the title of a rags to riches story."

Elphaba sighed and batted her eyes, "You're right, your nickname does sound like some monster lurking in deep, deadly waters."

The two sisters laughed so hard their abs hurt.

"I have to go, Nessie, I'll see you at the party tonight."

Elphaba stood and kissed her sister.

"See you, Fabala," Nessa said.

Then Boq took her down to breakfast, which distracted her from Elphaba's absence.

3

Elphaba returned to their suite to find Glinda still asleep, so she took it upon herself to fetch breakfast for them both. On her way to the cafeteria, her mind plagued her with her encounter with Boq. Her attitude had gotten the best of her that day.

 _It was one of their first moments at Shiz, before she even liked Glinda. Before the terrible death of Dr. Dillamond. Madame Morrible was hosting the first poetry soirée. She remembered she had seated herself close to Galinda. "What you make of this?"_

" _I don't know," Galinda opened her fan and pretended to cool herself off. The green girl knowing she had just been snubbed moved her chair, so that there was a slight gap between her and the blonde. Then she returned her attention to the apple in her hand, breaking through the skin. As the juice washed over her tongue, she reveled in the sweet, succulent flavor. In the middle of the performance there was an outburst, "hey, Elphie." The raven-haired girl turned around at the mention of her name. She noted it was some young man, obviously a Munchkin. Out of her peripheral_ _vision_ _she caught Galinda trying to remove a strand of curl from her vision. "I know, it doesn't look like I'm giving the performance attention. I am, however, trying to listen. So, Miss. Elphie, isn't it? If you could get your, little, friend to stop? It would be greatly appreciated." A tremor went down her spine, Galinda was looking directly at her. Elphaba noted that anger had made her roommates eyes freeze over. Before averting her gaze, the green girl rolled her eyes. She got up and threw away the core of her apple. She was also thankful she had brought her textbooks, in case of boredom. Or an awkward situation, which definitely had been the case that day._

 _The soirée had finally ended, and everybody was clearing out. Elphaba was busy gathering up her textbooks, when she realized the Munchkin had scooted closer to her roommate. All she could make out was, "Elphie," she watched the blonde nod. He looked over at her beaming. All she wanted to do was curl up like an Armadillo and hide._

 _When she looked up again he was still beaming, "hey Miss. Elphie, it's Boq from Nest Harding's." Oh Oz, she wasn't building her invisible wall fast enough, he was coming over. She was about to stand, but alas he was blocking her get away._

" _I'm sorry, I don't know you. Would you please move?"_

" _Well, I would know you anywhere, Elphie, your green," she wasn't listening as he finished," besides we were playmates."_

 _The color drained from her face, watching Galinda noted, her roommate was as pale as pea soup. In a flash the embarrassment was gone, her anger flared, she was now the green of forests._

" _And you," she shook her bony index finger at him, "you are a tadpole disguised in human flesh. Alas, when you are in your marriage bed. When your wife gives you consent to take her, you will turn back into a tadpole."_

 _She stomped off with her books but lingered in the doorway long enough to overhear Boq and Galinda._

" _I don't remember her being this blunt."_

" _Mister Biq, she probably didn't like being recognized for her skin color. Maybe, if you had mentioned, being a playmate first? She wouldn't be so sore."_

" _You're right, Miss. Galinda, my name is Boq, by the way."_

Elphaba having regained her grip on reality, got their food, and headed back to Glinda. The raven-haired momentarily, sat down her tray, giving the doorknob a good twist, she opened the door.

Glinda heard the doorknob rattle. She smiled to herself peeking just enough to see her friend nudge the door, open the rest of the way, with her hip. She seamlessly rolled over to avoid getting caught. One curious blue eye fluttered shut as though nothing had been seen.

Elphaba resumed, picking up the tray, she walked in with both of her arms full. She walked with confidence over to Glinda's side of the room. She laid the tray on the bedside table, momentarily covering up her note.

She nudged the blonde gently, "Glin, breakfast," she nudged again, this time firmer.

"Ouch, Elphie," the blonde said through a fit of bubbly giggles, "I was only pretending. I saw you enter the room."

Elphaba's expression changed from serious to playful. She yanked the covers from the petite girl.

Blue eyes screamed, "oh–no," that is when green hands began to tickle her.

Glinda squirmed with every touch, her giggle so sweet, and childlike. She knew, all too well, this was the reason Elphie wasn't yielding. She herself could almost hear bubbles floating in the vibrations of her laughter.

"Elphie, please stop, before I wee the bed linen, and us."

Elphaba heeded the warning, "we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

The blonde noticed the bemused smile on green lips, "what?"

"Do you want me to carry you?"

Glinda felt her face flushing. She wanted to ask Elphaba if she had noticed the change in feelings for one another but decided against it.

"Yes," she said. Glinda felt the other girl's strength, and warmth as she was lifted from the bed. She felt one arm on her back, and the other under her legs. She looked into those dark chocolate swirls, "Elphie, do you mind if I, kiss you?"

"I don't mind, Glin, go right ahead," she turned her cheek.

"No, not like that," she made Elphie face her again. She laughed, smiled, and said, "more like, this."

She cupped Elphaba's face in between her hands. Then she slid her tongue in the raven-haired girl's mouth.

As they kissed, Glinda realized they were still moving, she concluded that the raven-haired girl was a great multitasker. She felt green fingers intertwined themselves in her curls. She felt green hands as they pulled up the skirt of her nightdress and pulled down her underwear. Then she was gently lowered to the toilet. She frowned as gravity pulled her further away from the lips she longed for.

As soon as Elphie gave her privacy, she relieved herself. She exited the bathroom and bounced on her bed. She realized that her roommate was already halfway done, and she wasn't even started. She looked at her plate, pancakes, bacon, and an apple.

"Elphie," the blonde was exasperated.

Elphaba looked at her, legs crossed, plate in her lap. "What…? Apples are a good source of fiber."

Glinda rolled her eyes. "I know! Next time, Elphie, please get a knife. I am not breaking my jaw, on that thing!"

The raven-haired girl chuckled, causing Glinda to glare at her.

The blonde sighed, "besides I like bananas better. Or eggs, if they're out of bananas."

Elphaba tapped the side of her head, "I'll keep that in mind. That's why you're so bubbly all the time. Potassium is your happy pill."

"I suppose so," Glinda said. She laughed, then continued, "I have never thought of it like that before."

"Do you want my bacon?" The bacon had been the only part Elphaba daren't touch. It might be Bacon for all she knew. If other people were gaining sustenance from it, that was fine by her. She vowed to only eat fruit and vegetables after what happened to Dr. Dillamod. She couldn't help thinking of what they might have done with his body. She also knew he wasn't the first Animal to die for making waves in the agenda of Oz.

"Yes, Elphie, that's simply brilliant! Why didn't I think of that? That way, you can have my apple," Glinda said. She smiled as Elphaba took the pesky apple from her plate and slipped bacon in its place. She finished eating in silence. When she was done, she excused herself.

Once Glinda was in the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and combed her hair. She surveyed her half of the closet. She pulled out a pink dress that looked beige depending on the angle of the observer. It was a white laced V-neck. The V-neck had little flowers cut out of the fabric. Around her waist there was a bow that matched the neckline, it tied in the back where her buttocks met her spine. She slipped into her white flats, which had tiny white bows on them. Then she tied a white bow with the same flower cutouts into her hair. She returned to the bathroom to apply makeup. She added a touch of white to her eyelids, and on her cheeks, she applied a pale pink.

Glinda skipped out of the bathroom and did a pose.

"What do you think, Elphie?"

"I think you look lovely, Glin,"

Elphaba smiled on the outside. However, her thought screamed so loud that she was glad it belonged to her and no one else, _"that dress looks ridiculous. Where did the vibrant colors go?"_

Glinda wanted to tell Elphie how pretty she looked. However, her recollect of what happened last time, made her mouth dry, she was unable to speak.

 _It was late, Elphaba was rummaging through the closet for something. This caused Galinda's hat-boxes to fall, and scatter about._

" _Sorry," the green girl muttered. Galinda watched from her bed, her legs swinging energetically. As Elphaba crouched to the floor, and nimbly started cleaning up, the mess she had made. She handled each hat with care, gently placing each one back into its proper box, and slowly re-adding their lids._

" _Wait," Galinda's voice rang out._

 _It got the desired effect, the green girl looked at her, and stopped cleaning up after herself. She looked down at the hat in her hands. It was a summer hat, it had flowers on the front, blue, yellow and pink daisies. A yellow veil hung in the front._

" _Well, go on, Miss. Elphie, put it on. You would look pretty, I bet"_

" _I most certainly, will not! Put it on! Sweet Oz, Miss. Galinda, who do you think I am? Ozma Tippetarius…? She would look better, then me, in this hat," Elphaba grumbled, as she stood up from the floor, the hat in her hands. She watched the blonde's shoulders slump. Annoyed, she continued, "I have no use – for pretty things, Miss. Galinda, just look at me," she snorted. Elphaba took the hat in her right hand, pointed to her skin with her left, and continued "as if, this could be a thing of beauty."_

" _I am looking at you, Elphaba Thropp, and how do you know, what beauty is? That is, if you're not even willing to try? Put the,Oz-darned hat, on already!"_

" _Okay, okay I'll do it, just this once," the raven-haired girl sighed in frustration. Raising her arms, above her head, she inquired, "what's the hasty attitude, for anyway?"_

 _Galinda watched the hat fall into place on the green girl's head. She leaned on her side and propped herself up with her elbow._

 _She exhaled, "if you must know, Mister Fiyero invited me to the Ozdust. It's this Friday at eight, and I do not wish to go alone."_

 _Galinda knew that taking Elphaba would not help her case. She knew that her parents would always be bigots. They would always want her to marry someone from her station. Declining that invitation, although it would keep her out of trouble with her Momzie and Popsicle, it would not be good for her popularity._

 _She understood her parents' reasonings and would abide them to the best of her ability. Her parents' aside, she found Fiyero, Prince of the Arjiki to be quite intriguing, maybe someday a loyal friend. A loyal friend, with handsome dark skin and blue diamond tattoos, that she could never touch._

" _Miss. Elphie," the blonde began. She reached for the invitation on her bedside table, "please, come with me. Join me at the Ozdust ballroom, it'll be fun!"_

 _Elphaba took the invitation from her roommates' extended hand._

" _I accept your proposition," she held up a green index finger, "on one condition. Please, stop calling me Elphie. Nobody's called me that since childhood, Miss. Galinda. Not to mention, it is a little perky."_

" _So? Are you implying, that were not friends? Because, I happen to know that Mister Boq," Galinda said standing up from her bed. Her arms folded across her chest, "he called you that the day of your little hissy fit. I think, he deserves an apology. After all, he was only trying to be cordial. He was trying to rekindle the twines of friendship."_

 _Elphaba put a finger to her chin, "I suppose I was, a bit too, harsh on him. I will apologize," she put her palms together they moved with her words, "however, I will take my own sweet time with it."_

 _Galinda walked over and put her hand on the green girl's shoulder._

" _What about the party? You will come, won't you?" Galinda inquired._

 _The raven-haired girl bit her lip thoughtfully, "I've only been to funerals. This would be an experience for me."_

 _The petite girl's eyes widened in amazement, "so that means this is your very first party."_

" _Yes, Miss. Galinda, this is my very first party."_

 _The blonde smiled. She looked at her summer hat sitting on Elphaba's head. She decided that her roommate had been right. Ozma Tippetarius would look better in that hat. "We'll find the right hat for you someday." Galinda thought._

Elphaba saw the look on her friend's face.

"What? Trying to not use pretty to describe me. Glin, why must you overthink things. You had it right the first time."

"I did?"

Elphaba nodded, "according to you I am, unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe."

"Elphie, that was at the beginning of the year."

The raven-haired girl smiled, "it still fits me perfectly. I am, an enigma, and I always will be."

Elphaba glanced at the clock.

"What do you say we start on the decor?"

"I think that's a goo," before she could finish Elphie had her by the arm and was whisking her out the door. Now she knew how it felt to be pulled from your own speed to somebody else's.

4

Elphaba and Glinda had reserved a park that was walking distance from campus. Elphaba was busy setting one of the benches, while Glinda was busy with the decor. She had set balloons in two of the four corners, and now she was atop a ladder hanging, purple, pink, yellow, and blue pastel streamers. She did it with as much grace as she could muster, being careful not to fall.

There were three gifts brought from their suite, one from Glinda, Elphaba and Frexspar (the Thropp sisters' father.) Fiyero was bringing snacks for when they played cards. Boq, of course was bringing the cards. Nessarose was bringing sparkling cider because consumption of alcohol was a sin. Fiyero, Boq, and Nessarose were instructed to eat lunch before arriving to the party. Elphaba and Glinda had picked up a salad on their way off campus. They had enjoyed it on the intervals where they weren't setting things up.

"This cake is going to be delicious," Elphaba said, putting the cake next to the small stack of presents.

The cake was a three-tier chocolate cake decked in white frosting and pastel roses, purple, pink, blue, and yellow, which Elphaba and Glinda had split the cost on.

"That cake better be good! It cost us a pretty penny," Glinda said. She lost her footing and began to fall backwards. Elphaba being agile rescued her in the nick of time. "Thank you," Glinda breathed.

Elphaba smiled with her lips. She chuckled, breathed, and then said, "that's what you get, Glin, for standing atop a ladder and fussing about expenses."

Glinda was right where she wanted to be. Elphaba's warmth radiated throughout her back. They kissed tongue and all. Again, green fingers were woven into blonde curls.

"Hey ladies," Fiyero said, making his presence known. "I knew, there was a fire kindling between you two. Since the Ozdust. Seems that spark is going to create a beautiful flame," he winked.

Glinda and Elphaba pulled away from each other. Their cheeks brightly colored, each in their own hue. Glinda nearly jumped out of green arms, she had been taken by such surprise. However, the raven-haired girl saved her from falling twice over, by lowering her down gently. Her throat becoming dry when his words registered.

The blonde's voice squeaked, "Fiyero, you're not going to tell, are you?"

Fiyero shook his head.

"Of course, not, Glin," Elphaba said, patting the petite girl's back. "He knows how fragile things like this are. Especially, in times like this. All we can do, is hope for a brighter future."

"Yes, indeed I do." Fiyero said.

Elphaba's eyes went wide she had been planning on blackmailing him to preserve the display he had just seen, as a secret.

Glinda as well had an expression of shock, and disbelief on her face.

Fiyero laughed and put up a hand to stop them from speaking.

"Although, more on that later. Where do I put my gift?"

"Alright, Fiyero, I will certainly hold you to your word," Elphaba said. She gestured with her hand. "The presents go over there, next to the cake."

" _Sweet Oz," Elphaba thought. Squinting to see Boq struggling to push Nessarose up the hill. "Hang on, Boq."_

"I'm going to need your help," the raven-haired girl said turning to direct her friends. "Fiyero, you can assist from the front, by pulling while I get behind the wheelchair, and help Boq push…"

Glinda interrupted, "what about me? I want to help, and I can't be expected to push the chair. It's way too heavy." She whined slumping her shoulders.

Elphaba face-palm-ed herself, "I was getting to that, Glinda." She sighed, "if you would have just given me a minute."

"Sorry," the blonde said sheepishly.

"You will calm Nessa down. That is, if she's in hysterics, and if she's not you can keep her company."

"Okay, that I can do," Glinda said with confidence.

She beamed, skipping down the steps following Elphaba and Fiyero as they headed towards the hill.

Everybody gathered around Nessa doing as they were instructed.

"Oh Oz, Boq, you always getting yourself into one pickle, or another. Aren't you?" Elphaba observed, as she came to stand at his left. Boq and Elphaba began to push, "yeah, I guess you could say that," he panted.

Elphaba pat him on the back, "don't over exert yourself."

Boq laughed and wiped his brow, "boy wonder," he pointed to Fiyero. Elphaba peeked at Fiyero as Boq continued, "he isn't even, breaking a sweat. Show off!"

She chortled at him, giving him a good slug on the shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry, Boq, you will have muscles in no time. If you make getting into pickles like this, your daily practice."

Boq laughed.

Nessa rolled her eyes and turned to Glinda with a please-help-me look.

"What a way to start a birthday bash, ay, Nessa?" Glinda began.

"Yes, now there is no way," Nessa primly put her hands in her lap. "I could possibly forget today."

They hauled her up the three small steps to the sitting area.

"Happy nineteenth, Nessa," the gang shouted in unison.

5

At Nessarose's request Elphaba got her gingerly out of her chair and sat her at the picnic table, Boq at Nessarose's right, and Elphaba at her left. They all gathered around to watch Nessa open her presents Boq had been the last one to put in his present on the pile. So, his present was the first one she would open. Wrapped in white wrapping paper where a pair of black leather gloves.

"So your hands don't get raw and calloused, when pushing yourself."

"Thank you, Boq, these will come in handy."

"Mine next," Glinda said excitedly. With a good hard yank, the presents came tumbling out of their orderly fashion. "Whoops," she said covering her blushing cheeks. Then she gave her present, which was wrapped in glossy pink wrapping paper a good, hard shove. She watched it slide all the way to Nessa, and she clapped her hands. "Open it," Glinda was nearly chewing on her knuckles she was so excited. "Open it," she said again. To Nessa Glinda was the cork about to fly from its champagne bottle. "Relax, please," Nessa said looking at the blonde through her eyelids. She unraveled the paper slowly.

Nessa's eyes went wide as she saw the white knitted shawl with daisy-chained roses all around the neckline, and the bottom of it.

"I knitted it myself," Glinda said playing with a fallen curl.

"You made this yourself, it's lovely! Thank you, Glinda, I can't wait to wear it."

Since the presents had sprawled out the next one Nessa chose was one wrapped in maroon wrapping paper. "That one is from me," Fiyero said.

The maroon paper fell away to reveal an instrument. It was the color of the night sky, it was round, and had six holes in the front, along with two holes in the back, and a nineth hole at the top to blow through. All she had to do was look at him. "It is an Arcarina." Fiyero said. (based on an ocarina.) He then explained, "I thought it would make great music for your Unnamed God. After all, music speaks to the soul in many ways. Besides, no better gift for, delicate flower, like you."

"Oh, you flatter me. How do you play?"

"I'll play for you, if you sing."

"Me, sing?" Nessarose swallowed and glanced warily at her sister. Then she declared, "Fabala, can sing better than I," the youngest beamed. Elphaba stood up as her sister pleaded, "won't you, dear sister, please?"

"As you wish, Nessie," the eldest bowed her head to give Nessa a quick peck on the crown of her head. Elphaba had to hold her sister's shoulders due to her having left her side.

"I am ready when you are." Fiyero said.

They both nodded, then Elphaba breathed. Elphaba began, she sang Nessa's favorite hymn. It was one in which, talked about how The Unnamed God loves all his children.

Elphaba could hear Fiyero's melody brush against her in the slight summer breeze. Unbeknownst to Elphaba, however her audience knew it to be true. Her voice was beyond her years, perhaps beyond Oz itself. Her voice sounded half siren, the other half tribal medicine woman. There was also a quality of her voice that could potentially lull everyone to sleep.

Everyone gave a standing ovation, except Glinda whom had stood with a hankie Boq had kindly lent her. "That was," the blonde dabbed at her eyes. "Grandlicious," she finished with a few sniffs.

"Boq, do you think you could handle, Nessa on your own, for a moment?"

"Sure," he nodded.

Elphaba walked up behind Glinda envelope in her with her arms. The blonde leaned into the embrace, propping her head against a sturdy shoulder. She whispered, her voice still shaky from crying, "you're quite alluring."

At those words Elphaba teased blonde curls, "sh-sh-sh, I didn't mean to make you weep, Glin, and thanks for your admiration." She held the blonde's hands and caressed them, "and, did I hear you correctly? My singing is so grand it's delicious?"

She felt Glinda's breath tickle her ear canal. "Precisely," was the reply.

Elphaba squeezed Glinda once more, before returning to her rightful place next to the birthday girl. A sense of serenity had made her spine tingle. She felt herself come down from her brief adrenaline rush, which was caused by one person she wanted to be around. For a brief moment, Glinda sat dazed, a small part of her wished, it could be all the time. A black blur invaded her vision.

"Hello, is anybody home? Glinda…?"

She realized it was Fiyero's palm in front of her face. She sat back, blinking heavily. She bit her lip in annoyance, blew a curl from her face, and focused once again on the party.

The next present Nessa went for was wrapped in black. She glanced at Elphaba with a knowing look, she smiled, and then returned her focus to the gift. She carefully unraveled the wrapping paper. The black-and-white stockings came tumbling forth. As if to say, "hello, we're here! We are finally here."

Nessarose was so ecstatic she nearly lost her balance trying to find just the right way to hug her sister. "Thank you," she breathed. As she tried moving her leg to the other side of the bench, so that she could try to face her sister directly. She teetered again, nearly face first into a green colored bosom.

"Whoa there, Nessie," Elphaba tittered. She helped Nessa swing her leg back over the bench, so she could be part of the group again. "If anything happened to you," she patted Nessa on the head. "Father…"

Nessarose rolled her eyes, "I know, I know, he would row with you," she made air quotes. "Or as you put it, have your head on an iron spike."

"True, true, I have said that plenty of times. Now here," Elphaba said putting a shiny silver package in her sister's hands. "Ah! Look! From the man himself."

Nessa noticed there was a letter attached. She neatly ripped it open, momentarily holding her finger in her mouth, because she had given herself a paper cut. She unfolded the piece of paper, took one look at her father's penmanship, and sighed.

Elphaba looked at Nessa knowingly. She carefully slid the letter out from her sister's grasp, she daren't give another paper cut. She glanced at the paper, and begin to read out loud:

 _My dearest daughter,_

 _Here is a little something to make all your future festivities a little more grand. All my love, Papa._

Nessarose tore at the silver wrappings. Inside she found a silver necklace with a dove charm and earrings with dangling pearls.

She was certain the jewelry was a snake about to lunge out and bite her.

Elphaba smiled, "too adult, for you my dear?"

"Quite," she sighed. "He could wait a few more years. Congratulations, Fabala, you've outdone father this year."

Glinda got up and started singing happy birthday, while bringing the cake to the table. She put the candle in the cake and attempted to light the candle with the flame spell. The spell she had learned from Miss. Greyling her sorcery teacher. They all watched her with nervous eyes. As the flame sparked and then sputtered thrice over.

"Glinda," Fiyero began. "If you need a match. I've got a pack in my pocket."

The petite girl closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten to one. She breathed in, out, and then concentrated her thoughts. She pictured a miniature Phoenix perched on top of the wick. She held the image in her mind, while listening to her heart drum inside her chest. Her whole body became warm and then she felt the whoosh of release. When she opened her eyes, she smiled, nothing had caught on fire. Everyone clapped, Fiyero even whistled.

Since the candle was lit, everyone started singing in sync with each other. Nessarose blew out the candle, and everyone rejoiced, again. Glinda and Elphaba both cut the cake and served. They all watched with anticipation as Nessa took the first bite.

Nessa chewed and swallowed, she smiled satisfied, "okay everybody tuck in."

"Amazing," Boq commented after swallowing his first bite. "Elphaba, Glinda, you two made a wonderful choice on the cake."

"Yes," Fiyero nodded. "This cake is scrumptious."

"Why thank you, Boq, Fiyero for assuring me it was worth our money." Glinda said, and then flashed a pearly grin.

Elphaba ran her palm, from her forehead to her chin. She wanted to send a soul shaking glare and her friend's direction. Instead she just gave a simple smile and shook her head. Then addressing the boys, she said, "yes thank you very much."

Boq let the liquid caress his tastebuds, "the sparkling cider is yummy too, Nessa."

Nessa blushed, "thanks you, Boq."

Then the gang played two rounds of war with Boq's deck of cards, while snacking on the trail mix Fiyero had brought. The cards had a favorite Fiyero and Elphaba that night. After the game Boq said, "if you take Nessarose home, girls, Fiyero and I will clean up."

Fiyero cleared his throat, "we will?" However, due to Boq glaring at him his attitude changed quickly, "yes, of course we will."

6

Nessarose's body stiffened with excitement on the way back to the dorms. To her everything glowed with a childlike innocence, because she was happy. The multicolored hue of the setting sun nearly reminded her of her delectable birthday cake. The twinkling of the fireflies lighting up for their nightly dance put a sleepy smile on her face. The chirping of the crickets could have lulled her to sleep, if she wasn't so intent on looking at everything.

When they reached the door to Nessarose's room. Glinda asked, "Can I watch you put her to bed? Or perhaps help?"

"Sure," Elphaba said. "Nessa, do you mind if Glinda observes our routine?"

Nessa yawned. "Not at all, sister dear. After all, Glinda, has practically proven herself family," the youngest said sleepily.

Elphaba twisted the doorknob, the door swung open, and the three girls entered. Glinda placed all of Nessa's gifts by the closet.

Nessarose began pushing herself towards the bathroom. Looking at her sister's drowsy posture. Elphaba said, "here, Nessie, let me help you," she got behind her sister and started to push. She held Glinda's gaze, "you wanted to help. Glinda could she find her a nightgown?" The blonde tilted her head smiling sweetly. Then brown eyes lit up as the realization hit the raven-haired girl, "please?"

Elphaba maneuvered Nessarose onto the toilet. Then began to strip her sister naked. Glinda cleared her throat, she was standing in the doorway, holding up a plane white nightgown. "Is this good, Nessa?"

Glinda watched Nessarose give a sleepy nod, yes. Then she walked into the bathroom, handed the gown to Elphie, and walked back out with the silver slippers in hand. She walked over to the closet and placed them, somewhere they would be seen, for next time. She then threw the used clothing into the hamper.

Elphaba took the nightgown off the hanger. Because the material of the nightgown was soft and airy it was easy to get on her sister's body. The raven-haired girl scooped Nessa up, certain that her younger sister had a good grip, and placed her back in her chair. Then she wheeled the chair toward the bed, parked it, and lifted her sibling once more.

Elphaba smiled at Glinda who already had the red comforter pulled back. The raven-haired girl tenderly kissed her sister on the forehead.

"Good night, Nessie."

"Good night, Fabala. Good night, Glinda," Nessa called softly. "May, the Unnamed God, forgive me. I'm so tired" the youngest finished, her eyelids fluttering. Both Glinda and Elphaba laughed at that one.

"Good night Nessarose," Glinda said. She curtsied in the doorway. Then Elphaba pulled the switch to turn the light out, and hurried after her friend, closing the door behind herself.


End file.
